


[Podfic] Put Down Your Weapons

by DuendeVerde4, heriros (marianas), paraka



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/heriros, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: Not even Patrick really noticed when he stopped talking completely.





	[Podfic] Put Down Your Weapons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Put Down Your Weapons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33697) by [chaosmanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/pseuds/chaosmanor). 



Download it [ here on dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ex9kx2yf4wc1md8/Put%20down%20your%20weapons.mp3?dl=0)  
A 35 min podfic, recorded as part of Podfic Polygons 2018 with marianas choosing the story, paraka recording, and DuendeVerde4 editing. This podfic contains some music in the beginning and in the end.

Songs:  
[Sora Shima - Calor Humano](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_94MgrMgUtI)  
[The Aces - Stuck](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06G2Ycgaqj0)


End file.
